Oil-filled gauge (gage) pressure sensors sense a pressure on a sensing side of the sensor, while a reference side of the sensor is exposed to the atmosphere (e.g., air). In such sensors, at least part of the sense die assembly contained within the oil-filled pressure sensor is exposed to atmospheric pressure, in order to measure the gauge pressure of the pressure acting on the sensing side of the sensors. There is an ongoing need to improve the performance of these oil-fill gauge pressure sensors.